


Kiss Him For Me

by FannibalToast



Series: The Merit of Seduction [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Shenanigram Life, It can only get better from here, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Praise, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/FannibalToast
Summary: It's Christmas morning for Will, Hannibal, and Spencer. They give each other the gift of a white (and sticky) Christmas.A Merit of Destruction AU.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Spencer Reid
Series: The Merit of Seduction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Kiss Him For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy Wednesday, lovelies! I hope you've had a wonderful day. Here's my little gift to you on this fine day. 
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter of Merit, but as you'll know if you're reading that story, we're in a sad and stressful place at the moment, and I needed a little pick-me-up. I've also been in some sort of mood all day, and that mood demanded some sexytimes with my favorite triad! 
> 
> This as a Merit AU. In this version, the events of chapter 15 never happened, the boys are all living happily in the woods, and they get to enjoy some smutty goodness on Christmas morning! :D Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

* * *

The sun rose and the world dissolved in white, the snow outside untouched, clean and shimmering. A chandelier of ice ignited over the window, sending fractals of sunshine inside across the walls, over the bare wooden floors--so cold in this place, at this hour--over yesterday’s clothing strewn about the room, and finally toward the bed, where the three of them were quiet and still.

It was cold. The fire burned out overnight, taking its heat with it, but they are warm in their huddle. 

Will had taken the center, stretched out on his back and pressed deeply into the pillows. 

Hannibal curled languidly to his right, the chilly tip of his nose pressed to the spot just behind Will’s ear. Sometime during the night, their fingers had knit together over Will’s heart. 

Spencer was pressed tightly to Will’s left side, buried beneath Will’s arm. His own arm was slung low across Will’s belly, fingers resting on Hannibal’s hip. Beneath the covers, Hannibal found Spencer’s ankle with his own and tugged his leg closer. 

Hannibal was always the first one awake. Years of having to plan, to calculate, and eventually, to run, made it difficult for him to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. Even now, he was often awake at night, his muscle memory keeping him prepared. But there was no need for such caution now. Not here. Not with them. Sleep may have evaded him, but he felt an ease in his own body that was nothing short of miraculous. Hidden in the forest with his lovers, there was peace.

Hannibal opened his eyes, gazing at them in the morning light. Will’s face was serene, his curls mussed, full lips parted around smooth, even breaths. Spencer’s own torrent of hair obscured half his face in gold. He frowned slightly in his sleep, a small worry-line etched into his brow. He still had bad dreams, Hannibal knew--residue from the life he left behind clinging to his memories like cobwebs in the rafters. They would be patient with their boy, would give him time and love and care. He was theirs, now, as they were his. 

Hannibal untangled his fingers from Will’s, reaching over him to gently draw his thumb along the line on Spencer’s forehead. He smiled as the boy’s eyes fluttered, those impossibly long lashes scattering the sunlight on his cheeks. He groaned, still sleepy, nuzzling his forehead into Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal’s smile only widened as Spencer arched his neck to capture his thumb, first in a kiss, then between his teeth.

“It’s Christmas morning, Spencer.”

“Mm. So it is.”

“Do you find yourself overcome by the spirit of giving?”

A chuckle as his lips closed around Hannibal’s thumb, sucking eagerly. “For the two of you? Always.”

“Good. Shall we wake Will?”

Spencer grinned, obeying the implied command without hesitation. His tongue darted to lap at Will’s nipple, his eyes never leaving Hannibal’s. Will shivered but didn’t rouse. The older man hummed his approval, reaching out to curl his fingers into Spencer’s hair. 

“A fine start, when he’s awake. But you’ll have to be more direct this morning.” He tightened his fist, eliciting an eager whine from Spencer. “Make sure I can see you.”

Spencer nodded, detaching himself from Hannibal’s fingers and moving down Will’s body, pulling the blanket with him. He stationed himself between Will’s legs, never taking his eyes off Hannibal’s as he lowered himself down, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips before taking Will into his mouth. 

Will’s body reacted slowly as he was tugged up from sleep, his back arching, reaching down for Spencer before his eyes had quite opened. He awoke to the feel of Spencer’s hot mouth on him, to the sound of Hannibal’s gravelly voice in his ear. “Wake up, love. Spencer has a gift for you.”

Will could only answer with a groan, looking down to find Spencer gazing feverishly up at him, luscious lips stretched beautifully around his cock. He tangled his fingers more forcefully into Spencer’s hair, marveling at the warmth of him, the softness, the plush, wet slide of his mouth over the head of his cock, over and over and over. 

Hannibal reached down to brush his fingers along the hollow of Spencer’s cheek. “That’s perfect, Spencer. Such a good boy for us. He’s so greedy, isn’t he, Will? So hungry for your cock.” Hannibal lowered his head to capture Will’s nipple in his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. Will groaned, dipping his chin so he could watch Hannibal’s tongue flick over him while Spencer drew him in deep enough to choke, the sound making Hannibal and Will moan in unison, Hannibal losing himself to rut against Will’s thigh.

“You love sucking my cock, don’t you, Spencer? God, that’s so good, baby, just like that.”

Spencer watched them through his lashes, the apples of his cheeks burning a bright pink, pupils blown wide with raw desire. Will moaned again, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s hair while staring at their boy. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Spence. Up here, baby.”

Spencer released him, licking a hot stripe up the generous length of his shaft. Will caught him under the chin. “No. Up here. Straddle my chest.”

Spencer was quick to obey. He scrambled up and positioned his knees on either side of Will’s shoulders, his long legs giving him ample room. Will grinned lazily, turning his head to Hannibal. “Kiss him for me.”

Hannibal was more than happy to comply. He rose to his knees with a smirk, taking Spencer’s face between his large hands and pulling him in, lips crashing together with a bruising intensity, tongues lashing as Spencer let slip a high, throaty keen. Will watched them in awe for a few moments before shifting his attention to Spencer’s weeping erection, bobbing just out of reach. With a final glance upwards, he leaned in, dragging his tongue along Spencer’s slit, lapping teasingly at the precum gathered there. 

“Will, please,” Spencer panted against Hannibal’s lips as his hips snapped forward.

“Please what, Spence?” Administered around another long, slow lick.

“Suck my cock. Please, I need to feel your mouth on me.”

Spencer’s begging never failed to stoke the fire of Will’s desire, the sound of his voice lilting in need making Will swallow him completely. Spencer whined into Hannibal’s mouth, that delicious, brittle sound shattering into a breathy moan as he hit the back of Will’s throat. Hannibal gripped him harder, swallowing his cries as Will worked Spencer relentlessly with his lips and tongue, bringing his hands up to stroke any of that delectable cock that he couldn’t capture with his mouth. Spencer bucked against him, throwing his head back, gasping desperately as Hannibal’s mouth found his collarbone.

“You want to come down his throat, Spencer? Or all over his gorgeous face?” Hannibal licked back up to his throat, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth and biting down, knowing it would blossom into a lurid bruise. God, Spencer bruised _so easily_. Hannibal felt the answering throb of his cock as Spencer gave an electrified yelp.

“Y-yes! God, yes!”

“Tell him.”

“Will, I need to come. Please, baby, let me come on your face!” His voice wavered from the strain, from the ache pulsing its way through his groin, his thighs, making them shake. 

Hannibal answered with a growl so low they felt it in their skin.“Would you like that, Will? Would you like Spencer to finish on your cheeks? On your chin? All over that glorious mouth?”

Will groaned in response, the vibration ricocheting up Spencer’s shaft into his spine so he shivered in Hannibal’s arms. Will picked up his pace, head bobbing, fist working as Spencer keened low in his throat, his rhythm beginning to falter.

Hannibal bit him again, panting in his ear. “Come for him, Spencer. Do it now.”

Spencer pulled back just in time, crying out as his come shot in obscene ropes over Will’s lips, up across the beautiful curve of his cheek. He arched and thrust weakly into Will’s hand, the last of his orgasm dripping down over Will’s fingers, eagerly licked away a moment later. He finally sagged against Hannibal, breath hitching in his throat, shivering all over with residual heat and longing. 

Hannibal released him, dropping beside Will. “What a mess he’s made of you, love. What filthy boys you are for me.” Tossing a smirk to Spencer, Hannibal leaned in to leisurely suckle Spencer’s spend from Will’s chin before capturing Will’s swollen mouth in a searing kiss. Spencer watched, his heart hammering in his ears as they moaned together, the taste of him staining their mouths. 

When Hannibal and Will separated, they were both breathing heavily. Hannibal’s erection hung heavily between his legs, the only one of them as yet untouched. Will was eager to correct this oversight. “On your back, Hannibal. Let me ride you.”

Hannibal was on his back in moments, Will moving to grab the lube from the nightstand. 

“No,” Spencer interjected, reaching for it first. He tossed a crooked grin at his lovers as they looked over at him. “Let me,” he said to Will, moving towards their feet.

With a grin of his own, Will straddled Hannibal, hovering on all fours. He dropped to his elbows, claiming Hannibal’s mouth with his own, kissing languidly, their tongues lashing together in a slow undulating dance. He hummed, breaking away for just a moment: “I love tasting Spencer on you--ah!”

Spencer’s own tongue flicked out over Will’s tight hole, lapping away as he held the bottle of lube between his hands to warm it. He leaned in further, swirling his tongue in delicious little circles before flattening it and dragging it up and up again. 

Will stiffened, his head falling to Hannibal’s chest as he groaned. “Don’t tease us, Spence. I want his cock inside me.”

“You _want_ it?”

It was Will’s turn to whine. “I _need_ it. Please…”

“Please, Spencer,” Hannibal agreed, bucking his hips, desperate for some sort of friction. “Let him fuck me.”

“Well, since you already worked my cock so nicely…”

Spencer kneaded Will’s ass, dropping a kiss to his hipbone before spreading his cheeks and letting a generous drizzle of lube slide between them. He pulled his lip between his teeth, sucking in a breath as it dripped down Will’s waiting hole and onto Hannibal’s throbbing erection, making the older man growl deep in his chest.

“Spencer…”

“Easy, love. I need to make sure he’s ready for you, don’t I?” 

Will moaned in anticipation as Spencer swirled his middle finger around his puckered hole. Dropping the lube, he wrapped his free hand around Hannibal’s aching, weeping cock. Hannibal hissed, arching his hips up to fuck Spencer’s hand. 

Spencer grinned. “So impatient, Hannibal. Will, kiss him for me.”

He did. Rough and wet and eager, Will descended on Hannibal’s mouth, his fevered kiss losing itself to teeth as Spencer slid his finger inside. 

“Spence! _Fuck, more!_ ” Will’s head whipped back, grinding his hips backward.

“ _Spencer!_ ”

“Is that good, baby?” he asked, sliding a second digit in. ”You think you’re ready for Hannibal’s big, thick cock?”

“ _Yes_ , god _please!”_

Hannibal, usually the most patient of them, arched his hips completely off the bed, losing himself in an animal growl, too caught up in the agonizing tease before him to form words. He fucked Spencer’s fist as he tore Will back down for another frenzied kiss. 

Spencer eased a third finger into Will, grinning as the empath rocked back against him, sobbing his desperation into Hannibal’s mouth. Spencer watched them with open hunger, his mouth hanging open as his lovers fought to obey. Finally he relented, sliding his fingers out of Will and pulling his hips down, lining Hannibal’s cock up with his entrance. “Fuck him, baby. Fill yourself up with Hannibal’s cock.”

Will lowered himself immediately, hissing in white-hot pleasure as Hannibal stretched him open, seating himself fully before raising up again, dragging raw, ragged moans from the both of them. He didn’t wait, couldn’t--he slammed his hips back down, grunting, jaw going slack as Hannibal’s cock drove into him again and again and again. 

Spencer moved around them, feeling his erection swelling again as Will’s cock bobbed between them, his mouth beginning to water at the sight. He looked at Hannibal, watched his face contort into a small snarl of pleasure, his breaths coming hard and fast, and Spencer couldn’t hold himself back.

“How does he feel, Hannibal? That delicious ass, squeezing your cock like that?”

“Perfect, he’s _perfect_ Spencer, just like you, so _tight_ for me…”

“God _yes_. I could bury my tongue in that ass all day. You want that, Will? Want me and Hannibal to take turns fucking you, his cock and my tongue? Would you ride my face when he’s done, let me suck his come out of you?”

Will’s arm shot out, gripping Spencer by the hair and dragging him in for a kiss that was more teeth than tongue. “I think you should put that filthy mouth to good use, baby…”

He wrenched Spencer down, catching the boy’s grin just before he opened up to swallow Will once more. Howling his need, Will cried, “Fuck me, Hannibal! Fuck me right into his pretty mouth!”

Will went still as Hannibal’s hips snapped up, fucking him full and hard and fast, each thrust forcing his dripping cock further and further between Spencer’s lips. Spencer moaned around his length, drool pooling and dripping down to ease the relentless pounding of Will’s cock as it hit the tightness at the back of his throat. Hannibal watched, breath mere tatters of grunts and moans.

It was so much, _too much_ . The wet slide of Spencer’s mouth on his cock and the full, tight stretch of Hannibal’s cock in his ass bore down on Will, tightening, tightening inside him until his pleasure erupted. “ _God, Spencer! Hannibal!”_ Will sobbed out their names, over and over, pulling Spencer’s face flush against him as his orgasm crashed through his every nerve, setting them alight in blinding, radiating bliss. Spencer’s eyes squeezed closed, fighting to swallow every drop of come as Will came down from his high, riding out his waves of pleasure by fucking Spencer’s face. 

Seeing Will come undone, seeing Spencer moaning around him, Hannibal lost himself, chin digging into his chest to watch. He thrust up again and again, feeling Will squeeze him until he roared out his own orgasm, body going rigid as the pleasure rocked through him, ears ringing from the intensity of it.

The sounds of their panting filled the room. Spencer curled into a tight little ball, resting his face in Will’s lap, giggling as a missed drop of come smeared from his cheek to Will’s thigh. Will grinned at the sight, letting Hannibal slip out of him before settling on his hips, winking at Hannibal as they fought to catch their breath. 

“Well. Merry Christmas to you both, too.” Will tapped Spencer’s head as an indication to move, the three of them shuffling so they could bury themselves back under the covers. Spencer landed in the middle this time, catching Hannibal in a kiss before pulling Will in so his dark curls rested on his chest. Hannibal was reluctant to let the kiss end, but finally did when Will carded his fingers through his hair and caught his attention. 

“We went through all that trouble to get food for a proper meal for today. Want to get dressed and head to the kitchen?”

Spencer whined playfully, pulling them both in close. “Not yet. It’s so _cold_.” He found each of their hands, pulling them down below the covers where his erection was waiting. “And I’m not hungry yet.”

“And yet you are insatiable.” Hannibal pressed a kiss to his forehead, chuckling. “Our sweet boy.”

“You know I’m only two years younger than Will, right?”

Will moved against Spencer to lick the livid suck bruise Hannibal had left on him earlier. The boy hissed, but leaned into it all the same.

“Doesn’t make you any less sweet or any less our boy,” Will cooed. He moved to lean over Spencer, kissing Hannibal’s jaw. “I say we make him wait, for all the teasing he did this morning.”

Spencer huffed in mock outrage. “That’s not fair! You liked it at the time!”

With a sultry laugh, Will rolled out of bed, pulling on the pajamas he’d left on the floor. “Hannibal, I’ll leave it to you. I’m going to get the fire going. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He tossed a coy look over his shoulder. “Kiss him for me until I get back.”

So they did. Again, and again, and again. 


End file.
